


Books, rambles, and love

by theunexpectedwriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Minor Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunexpectedwriter/pseuds/theunexpectedwriter
Summary: Lena Luthor really loves her books and maybe, the one who sold her said books too.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 284





	Books, rambles, and love

It’s maddening how she had to do the move during her favourite time of the year. The fiery hues of red and orange painted the city, and the nice autumn breeze blowing away the scorching heat of summer. The high profiled move detailing Lena Luthor’s relocation into National City, away from the disreputable and scandalous past of Luthor-Corp, splashed across the newspapers for weeks. While the decision to move had been easy, it proved to be much more difficult to shake away the bullshit that came with Lex’s weapon technology funding, along with the legalities and manpower issues.

Dreading how all these bled into her favourite season, Lena could find so many better ways to spend autumn, such as reading another novel in the park, enjoying the cool breeze and picturesque view. Letting a disgruntled sigh after sending her 38th email reply for the day, the youngest Luthor decided enough was enough.

“Jess, please clear the rest of my day,” she instructed as the CEO put away the rest of her paperwork. “And please, don’t come in tomorrow. I am taking a break, and so should you.”

“You don’t know how happy I am to hear this, Miss Luthor.”

“Oh trust me, I can hear your grin. See you on Monday, Jess. Get going now.”

“Have a great weekend, Miss Luthor. I’ll get Frank to be ready with the car.”

xxx

Thankful that the streets had yet to start bustling with people rushing home after work, Lena took in the sights and sounds of autumn as the trees rustled with the light afternoon breeze. Burdened by the move to the new city, the CEO had yet to take time to herself ever since they started planning for it months ago. Dropping off a few blocks away from her apartment, the brunette was grateful for the call to take an early day to explore the unfamiliar grounds. Her mother would have scoffed and compared the break to the “long hours that Lex had put in for the sake of the company while you’re off skiving” but honestly, Lena couldn't care about the opinion of a dead abusive woman right now. 

Streets turned into parks, into small family-owned restaurants that the young CEO made a mental note to visit when she had time to. A pleasant surprise came in the form of a cosy locally owned bookstore, tucked away two blocks from her penthouse.

“Ding the bell on the counter if you need help!” A muffled voice from deep inside the bookstore greeted the CEO as the sound of the bell above the door announced Lena’s entrance.

xxx 

Hiding out in her father’s library was one of the few things that a young Lena Luthor enjoyed in this cold, uncaring mansion. She was only allowed in when Lionel was out on business trips, and Lena found herself lost in the stories that painted history alive, opening her horizons beyond what was taught in school.

The science that was too difficult for her young mind, the literature that would fly over the heads for kids of her age, and the case studies that could bore the heads off even the brightest engineers. These were, however, the fondest memories of Lena’s childhood.

As she grew older, libraries and bookstores were her go-to places whenever she could spare some time out of her packed schedules. Lena rejoiced in the reprieve she gained from reading in the midst of all the research and development she headed at LuthorCorp. Getting lost in poetry books, embarking on adventures in fantasy worlds, and solving crimes in her head became a guilty pleasure for the youngest Luthor.

Even in the midst of all the chaos that Lex created in Metropolis, a few pages of poetry or another chapter of the latest fantasy novel before bed helped Lena sleep better. The negativity that surrounded the Luthor name, however, made it impossible for the acting CEO to check out any physical stores without getting paparazzi following her. Or on bad days, some occasional slurs thrown at her. She had turned to e-books then, filling in the void but never could quite figure out why it was less enticing than holding a physical copy itself. E-books and teas just did not go together as well as a fresh copy of book with her favourite black tea. 

Moving to a new city afresh, the youngest Luthor, now officially taking over LuthorCorp, was thrilled to finally get her hands on new books. Her penthouse lacked personality, and that empty bookshelf in her home office seemed to mock her every time she passed it.

_Time to change that._

xxx

The neatly arranged rows of books greeted Lena as she strolled down the narrow aisles, taking in the wide range of collection that the seemingly small store hid. Pleased with her find, Lena stopped in front of the collection of best-sellers, humming a soft tune to herself as her fingers combed the various book spines, trying to pick the one that interests her the most.

“I wouldn't pick that if I am you.”

“Jesus Christ!” the voice startled Lena; making the CEO jumped a little, hand on her heart.

“I’m sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!”

Lena laughed, shaking her head and turning to the voice. “It’s okay. I didn't notice you were here.”

Curious blue eyes gleamed back at the CEO. An infectious grin painting the mischievous face, adorable creases in between her eyebrows, and slightly tousled blonde hair completed the look of the other girl. “So, what brings you ‘round to my bookstore? I don’t pledge you as that kind of girl though...”

_Fifty Shades Trilogy Boxed Set_

Embarrassed, Lena shook her head. “Fuck, of course not. You gave me a scare remember?”

“You kiss your mom with that mouth? Hmmm, I recalled your finger was already on that set before you got scared though…”

“I wouldn't touch mother with a ten-foot pole,” Lena muttered.

“Either way, don’t get that. I’m Kara, and I’ll be upfront if you need any help!”

xxx

“I’m glad you didn't get that trilogy. I’d have judged your taste in books if you do.”

Lena laughed, tickled by the look of disgust on the owner’s face. “I would have judged myself if I picked that too,” she agreed, dropping a stack of fantasy novels that she had missed out on, released while she was cooped up in the office in Metropolis.

“Are you secretly a witch?”

“What?”

“That’s a lot of magic novels you’ve there.”

“I…I just really like fantasy novels alright?”

Kara grinned, “no judgment here.”

That mischievous smile though, Lena was sure there was that tiny whiff of amusement.

xxx

Curled up on her couch with a steaming cup of tea, the young CEO lost her weekend to the endless adventures written in the books she picked from the bookstore. It had been too long since she had the time and the freedom to do that, and Lena can’t stop herself while she indulged in this guilty pleasure.

Emails left unanswered, cellphone silent and left in the kitchen, proposals could wait until Monday, and the laptop sat untouched in her home office.

Jess would be so proud of her.

xxx

“Can’t stay away from the smell of a vintage bookstore with magic tucked in the little corners?” a teasing voice greeted Lena from behind the counter as the CEO stepped in the following Friday.

“Hello, Kara.”

“Hello, Ms Witch-to-be.” The taller girl stepped out from behind the counter, “So… what spells have you picked up over the past weekend? Know any that could help me get rid of _that_ trilogy without losing a cent?”

It was that moment when Lena let loose a burst of unrestrained laughter, holding onto Kara’s shoulder as the rambunctious laugh filled the cosy bookstore, that Kara realized belatedly, that she was indeed, _very_ gay.

“I’m sorry,” Lena wheezed in between peals of laughter, “I don't know what came over me.”

Kara shrugged, “I’m funny. My sister would disagree though. But trust me, I’m funny.”

“Stop it,” the younger girl demanded weakly, “I don't have much time and I need to get some new books.”

“Knock yourself out, budding witch. Just stay away from there,” eyes sparkling with mischief, Kara pointed to the shelf where that offensive trilogy sat as though it was taunting her. If Lena hadn’t loved books as much, and believed that burning books was rude, she would have bought that four sets and have them burnt.

One of these days, she will get Frank to do just that.

xxx

It became a habit for Lena, leaving her office slightly earlier every Friday. Having Frank dropped her a few blocks away from the bookstore, Lena would grab a light dinner at any of the restaurants nearby that she had yet to try. Thereafter, she would make her way to the store for her bi-weekly reading fix.

The weekly trips went on for a month before it became twice a week. The young CEO started getting a book each time she was there, giving her the reason to visit once more during the week. She reckoned that she appreciated their conversations; usually light yet hilarious, giving her the much-needed break from the seriousness from the day.

“Apprentice witch, you’re here again!”

Lena laughed. “That, I am. I am all done with the science journals and am looking to do some light reading. Any recommendations?”

The bookstore owner frowned, thinking back on the books that Lena had bought. “Hmm…have you read Harry Potter?”

“I’ve heard about it. But isn’t that…a book for teens?”

“You take that back!” Rounding out of the counter, Kara’s offended face levelled close to Lena’s amused expression. “Harry Potter is a C.L.A.S.S.I.C!” Muttering under her breath, the owner nudged Lena towards one of the aisles before pulling out a book and thrusting it into her hands.

_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_

“The cartoon on the cover isn’t really helping your case,” Lena teased.

Kara huffed, scrunching her nose in slight annoyance. “Trust me. You’d be back before you know it for the next book.”

“I’d be back for another book, but I’m not sure if it would be for this,” the young CEO continued to bait Kara, tickled by her insistence to get Lena to get this.

Lena had heard about the Harry Potter books of course. It’s hard not to when that was all over the news whenever a book was near its release dates. And then there were the movies. Magic was fascinating, but honestly, Lena fathomed that the series was too childish for her. 

“This is my gift for you,” waving Lena off when she reached for her purse, the bookstore said.

“You don’t have to.”

“Well, I need you to expand your spell-casting abilities, Ms Witch-to-be. You can pay for book two when you’re back,” Kara teased. “Remember to swish and flick, when casting _Wingardium Leviosa_!”

“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about,” Lena laughed as she left the store, head shaking, body warmed.

xxx

“Laugh all you want but bring me the book two,” she looked up at the store owner, completely deadpanned, watching as Kara’s face broke into a huge impish grin.

“And book three while I am at it,” the older girl teased.

xxx

“I swear you’re single-handedly keeping my store in business,” Kara mused, ringing up the two newly arrived engineering books. “Seriously, you read just about anything.”

“What can I say? I am a woman of many interests.”

“And Harry Potter.”

“Shut up, Kara.”

“You can’t make me.”

“I’ll find a new bookstore and keep them in business instead.”

“Oh no you wouldn’t.”

“Try me?”

“I’m sorry,” quick to apologies, Kara threw in a pout, knowing how brutal it could be, having honed her skills in pouting with Alex over the years. “I’d never let you leave me for another willingly.” 

Lena blushed; the double meaning from Kara’s words might have flown over the blonde’s head but not the CEO’s. She would deny if you asked her, but the pout on Kara’s face could take her down in boardroom negotiations, much less changing her mind about Harry Potter and ditching Kara’s bookstore for another. 

“I would never too.”

xxx

Kara Danvers shouldn't be paying all her attention to that door when she should be looking and making sure no one is stealing a book or two in her bookstore. But she can’t help it.

Not when Lena missed out on two of her _scheduled_ trips to the shop. 

The owner checked with Winn, if calls came in from Lena, or if Lena visited on the rare days that she was away.

 _“Before you ask again, no, your mythical creature did not come into the store that 15 minutes you were away to get your lunch,” Winn greeted Kara when she stepped back into the bookstore with her lunch in takeaway boxes. “I’m beginning to wonder if she really existed. Black silky hair, a jawline that can cut through the books, eyes that can speak an entire adventure, and laughter that rang so carefree it could take away all your stress. Seriously?”_

_The older girl didn't appreciate her best friend’s joke, huffing angrily before going to the backroom to have her lunch._

The bell chimed once again, drawing all of Kara’s attention, only for a sigh to escape her lips. Alex dropped the bag of food on the counter, rounding up to sit beside her little sister. “Your two servings of potstickers and lo mein. Go eat. I’ll look after the store,” pushing the food towards Kara.

“I’ll tell you if your girl’s here,” she added, picking on Kara’s mood.

She knew all about Kara’s crush on the mysterious reader.

It was hard not to when her younger sister knocked on her door the last Friday, eyes glistening with unshed tears, and then binged on two tubs of rocky road ice cream after two large servings of potstickers. That was the first time Lena missed a visit to the bookstore after she started going to the bookstore regularly.

_“Are you crazy, Kara? You just had 24 potstickers and you’re already on your second tub of ice cream?”_

_“I’m sad okay. Leave me alone. Just go home okay?”_

_“You’re in my apartment, Kara Danvers. Come on, tell me what’s happening with you. You had been so happy lately.”_

Kara did not even have a rebuttal. Her girl, that would be nice, wouldn’t it?

If Lena ever appears again, that is.

xxx

This was the fourth night that Lena and her team of engineers and scientists were down in the labs past midnight. It was already a little more than a week since everyone had put in extra hours round the clock to prepare for the upcoming presentation.

And it didn't look like the tests on the nanobots were going to stop anytime soon tonight.

A headache was slowly creeping up to the CEO, and Lena wanted nothing more than to curl up on her bed and finish that bibliography that she picked up the week before. Yes, she had been so busy that she had skipped going to the bookstore for a week. There was no way for Lena to be able to visit Kara the bookstore before she was swept away by emails, test reports, and meetings with her team of scientists.

The nanobots were going to be the first project that the newly branded L-Corp – good riddance, LuthorCorp – present to the world, and nothing could go wrong. Lena had spearheaded enough projects in LuthorCorp, but this was hers. This project, under _her_ company, the first of the many that will be aimed at doing good, was hers. The team had just tonight and tomorrow to make sure the nanobots were 100% functioning, as they should before the unveiling on Saturday.

It took two more rounds of testing before the team was satisfied with the results and called it quits for the night. Lena knew she had a little under three hours before her body would inevitably wake her up, and with the amount of caffeine coursing through her at the moment? Sleep seemed to be way beyond her reach.

Making sure the team knew that they weren’t expected back to the labs until after lunchtime later, Lena sent them all home and made her way back to her office. The CEO wasted no time and begun sifting through the documents Jess left on her desk before her trusty secretary headed off for the night. Making a mental note to give Jess her raise the third time this year, the young CEO got a head start with the suppliers in Beijing and Tokyo while National City slept.

xxx

The autumn leaves fell, giving way to the cold and bitterness that winter brought. It was going to start snowing any day now, and Kara dreaded the days where she had to slog through the snow-covered paths to get to her store. She would need to wake up earlier to factor in more time to get to the bookstore, which inevitably meant either skipping breakfast just to curled into her blankets for five more minutes or dragged herself up and survive the morning with caffeine pumped into her blood. Plus, all the water from melted snow when customers came into her bookstore, whether to get a book or a disguise to hide from the cold, was going to be an additional chore that she would definitely force Winn to handle.

This evening would mark the _third scheduled trip_ that Lena miss. Ever since the brunette made it a habit to head to the bookstore every Tuesday and Friday, Kara had been looking forward to those days when the clock strikes 5:30. Every chime of the bell above the door made Kara raised her head in anticipation. The blonde would deny if Alex asked, but she knew her heart quickened whenever the brunette came into the store, greeting her with that gorgeous smile, sharing a light chat with the owner while she looked through the new arrivals. Kara relished in the banter they shared, be it over opinions on a book, recommendations that they threw at each other, or even the latest gossips around town.

Kara couldn't help but wondered and worry for Lena. The blonde searched her mind if she had offended the other girl unknowingly in their last encounter but nothing came to mind. They are friends, aren’t they? It was unlike her to miss out on her trip to Kara’s bookstore, and she hadn’t missed any for the two months since she appeared. Not until last Friday’s _date_ anyway.

A huddled figure sat on the steps leading to the bookstore, dressed too formally to be another homeless person. And is that a book in the person’s hand? Kara stopped in her tracks, squinting to take a better look before breaking into a run. “Lena? What are you doing here?!”

The shorter girl looked up, face breaking into a grin, dusting her coat as she stood up. “Kara! I couldn't take time out over the past week. I am in the office before you open and am still in the labs when your bookstore closes,” Lena explained as Kara unlocked the door, ushering them both in and away from the cold. “So I thought, since I put in extra hours last night, I could spare an hour or so to catch up.”

“Oh god, I thought something happened to you when you disappeared,” heaving a sigh of relief, Kara muttered as she flipped over the OPEN sign. “I didn't have your number, couldn't check up with you, and was just-”

Lena had never thought that the bookstore owner would worry about her. But that look of relief as she explained, the glimmer in Kara’s eyes that returned, and the warm hands that covered her own, proved otherwise. She was not good with care and concern, having neither of while growing up. Well, there was Lex for a couple of years, but then he went discreet, restrained, hiding secrets and later crazy and obsessed with violence, so that obviously did not end well.

“-worried, and I’m sorry for this word vomit but Alex had said I ramble when I am worried, or nervous, or anxious, or just whenever. Please feel free to stop me so I don’t embarrass myself anymore. I mean, it’s not like I have yet to embarrass myself but-”

“Kara, breath.”

A sheepish smile painted the taller girl’s face, “What I want to say is that…I’m happy you’re fine.”

Lena laughed that uproarious laughter that Kara had grown to love, making it a personal win whenever she could pull that out from the other girl. “I’m sorry to make you worry. Here,” she said, grabbing the notepad on the counter and scribbling something, “My number. In case I disappear on you again.”

“I’d rather you don’t disappear on me anymore.”

“Oh so you don't want my number?” the CEO pouted, and Kara never felt so attacked before. Holding the paper away from the taller girl, head tilted and with a slight frown, Lena waited.

Kara spluttered, heart beating faster than a bullet train; she was sure she was going to die from the pout. It should be illegal. Must be banned from being used ever again. Of course, she wanted Lena’s number, but she would definitely hope to see Lena regularly _on top of_ being able to text and call her whenever. Another laughter echoed the quiet bookstore and Kara clamped her mouth shut. “I just said all of that out loud, didn't I?”

Rasping through her laughter, the younger girl nodded.

“Oh god,” Kara really wanted the ground to swallow her whole. But first, that piece of paper with Lena’s number in her hand, before the floor eats her up.

“I’m honoured that you’d want to ban my pout,” Lena chuckled, “You have a formidable one yourself. But before anything else, do you think you’d have time to come to my presentation tomorrow afternoon?”

“Your presentation?”

“L-Corp is unveiling our latest project, and the first in National City since we moved the headquarters here. I’d love to have a familiar face in the crowd.”

“L-Corp? Your latest project? Wait, what?”

“Did you not know who I am?” Lena would have laughed if not for Kara’s perplexed look, genuinely confused. “I told you I’m Lena, didn’t I? My dear, do you not read the papers?”

“I read books, that’s why I’m a bookstore owner. I am not a newspaper stand owner,” Kara teased, mock offended. “Wait, isn’t L-Corp the biggest tech company out here? The one that the Luthors own? Alex was gushing about L-Corp’s? LuthorCorp’s? lab stuff. I could barely keep up with her nerdy rambles but I vividly remembered how she’d trade me in just to get her hands on the medical equipment they invented.”

Lena chortled, extending a hand out for a handshake. “Hi Kara, I’m Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp.”

_God, please help Kara Danvers._

xxx

“So you’re telling me, that mythical creature that you had been moping over was the _legendary_ Lena Luthor? The one who spearheaded R&D at LuthorCorp? The one who developed my dream set of lab tech? And you didn't even know it was she? Kara Danvers, do you live in a cave?”

“I did not invite you over for dinner just for you to laugh at me,” Kara scowled, picking up the last piece of orange chicken before her sister could. Snatching away that last potsticker and swallowing it down whole, Alex smirked. “How matured Alex, so mature.”

“Better than you gasping like a fish out of the water when Lena Luthor pouted at you,” the older sister rebutted, watching as Kara went speechless for the second time of the day.

It really wasn't Kara’s fault to be living in the world of romance novels, occasionally taking trips towards adventures and crime scenes, instead of being angsty over real-world events splashed across the newspapers. It wasn't Kara’s fault that Lena was Lena Luthor, the certified genius, youngest of the Luthor family. In fact, the only living Luthor. Anyway, why didn't Lena tell her earlier that she was _the_ Lena Luthor, and spare Kara the embarrassment?

“If I knew you know Lena Luthor, I’d have asked you to introduce her to me, and hopefully fall in love with me enough to send me a set of her lab equipment.”

“Shut up,” Kara huffed, pulling Alex away from the kitchen. “You’ve a girlfriend for god’s sake. And I need help with the dress for tomorrow.”

xxx

“Is your hand fine?” Kara, slightly breathless, having pushed her way through the crowd to get to the CEO after the presentation concluded. Cuddling her friend’s hand in hers, amazed seeing there was no scarring, she asked, worried.

Lena smiled and nodded. “The only pain I felt was when I had to cut myself. Honestly, that was unrehearsed,” she laughed. “My team refused to let me experiment it previously.”

“Well, if you had experiment it earlier, I’d want a talk with your team.”

The young CEO blushed, taking in Kara’s furrowed brows and genuine concern, feeling a sense of warmth coursing through. “Have you checked out the food?”

Tilting her head, confused, Kara shook her head. “I got here just before the conference start because Alex was being a bitch. Why? I mean, I love food but-”

“Kara, I catered potstickers.”

The taller girl turned around so quickly Lena was sure she gave herself whiplash. Locating the nearest waiter, Kara turned back to the young CEO and grinned that toothy sunshine smile that Lena had grown to love.

“I love you. SO. MUCH.”

xxx

“Kara, you really need to ask her out.”

“I can’t."

“And that’s because?”

“Have you seen her? HAVE YOU?”

“Well…photos?”

“No, photos don't do her justice,” Kara whined, flopping on Alex’s couch, looking her sister dead in the eye. “She…she’s this really gorgeous woman with an air of superiority, but yet kind and just so lovely inside. Photos pale in comparison to her in person.”

“And so?”

The younger girl huffed a frustrated sigh at her sister. “And so, she is BEYOND my reach. She can date, I don't know, maybe Prince William, if he’s not married yet. Or anyone she wants. Why would she choose me?”

“Firstly, Prince William ew,” Alex rolled her eyes, “I’m obviously not going to heap praises on you. God knows you probably don’t deserve it but-”

“HEY!”

“-you’re not toooo bad I guess?” laughing at Kara’s offended look, Alex nudged her sister. “Just ask her out. What could more can you lose?”

Pursing her lips together, Kara looked at her sister. “Everything.”

**“Alex, everything.”**

xxx

“ _Aberto_!”

“Why, hello there! The spells aren’t going to work without a wand, young witch,” Kara teased as the young CEO walked into the bookstore.

Lena laughed, dropping a few bags on the counter. “Do you have time for lunch?”

“I always have time for food,” Kara’s eyes sparkled, beaming the other girl a bright smile. “Bring them to the backroom, will you? I have to close up the shop for lunch since it’s just me today.”

The delicious smell of Chinese greeted the bookstore owner once she stepped into the back room, a glorious spread of Chinese takeout greeting her. Kara knew she was fucked the instant she debated internally if the food or Lena, who was smiling beautifully at her, was more delectable.

“What brings you round my neck of the woods hours before work is supposed to end?”

“Did you not like free food?”

“Touché.”

The pair ate in silence. Well, almost silence if they ignored the whimpers and the moans out of Kara’s mouth every time she popped a potsticker or a piece of beef stir-fry into her mouth. Lena furrowed her brows; she definitely did not see this coming. “Why did you get these seriously, I’d need to change my favourite Chinese restaurant after this.”

Lena laughed, “The nanobots launch was a success, and now I finally have some time to take a breather,” she supplied, contented with her serving of chicken chow mein. “So I got Frank to drive me to Royal Mandarin to pick these up.”

“ROYAL MANDARIN?” Spluttering on her bite of potstickers, Kara stared at the CEO as though she stepped on Kara’s non-existent puppy.

“Am I not supposed to get anything there, or…?”

“DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY SERVINGS OF POTSTICKERS I COULD GET AT AUNTIE CHOW’S WITH ONE SERVING AT ROYAL?”

“I…don’t? In fact, I’ve never been to Auntie Chow…? I mean, it’s okay? The price I mean.”

Kara hummed, chewing on her piece of potsticker. “I’d need to bring you to Auntie Chow’s one of these days. But please, don’t get anything from Royal anymore. I don’t think I can stomach such luxury.”

Lena chortled as Kara rolled her eyes at the CEO. “So…since you’ve time now, did you get to practice your spells?”

The brunette tsked, “I’d need to get the 4th and 5th book today too.”

Kara broke into a boisterous laugh, shaking her head. “I knew this is just up your magical alley! What house are you in?”

“How would I know?!”

“YOU MEAN YOU HADN’T POTTERMORE?”

“Potter…more?”

Kara huffed a sigh. “Pottermore, Lena. How could you not know?”

“I have you know that slightly more than a month ago, the only thing I know about Harry Potter is that it’s a book for teens and I’d never imagined myself reading it,” Lena laughed, the look of absurd that painted Kara’s face, reminding her of when she first referred the series as a teen novel before being schooled by the bookstore owner.

“Aren’t you glad you know me now? Did I, or did I not, bring more joy into your life, oh mighty Lena Luthor?”

“Aren’t you glad you know me now? Did I, or did I not, bring more potstickers, luxury Chinese, and junk food into your life, oh foodie Kara Danvers?”

“Touché.”

xxx

Puppy Danvers 10:25pm  
_pottermore.com, please do the sorting test and tell me what’s your House. I’m betting on Ravenclaw._

Puppy Danvers 10:28pm  
_Have you done the test?_

Puppy Danvers 10:31pm  
_Are you ignoring me?_

Puppy Danvers 10:35pm  
_Leeeeenaaa~~_

Puppy Danvers 10:38pm  
_Are you alive? Did your files bury you? Have your nanobots gone rogue?_

Puppy Danvers 10:42pm  
_Alex is taking my phone away from me. Please come and save me._

Alex 10:45pm  
_Hey Lena, this is Alex. Please tell Kara what’s your Hogwarts House before she whines our ears off._

xxx

Covered in a blanket of snow, the town peeked out under their new white clothing, footsteps and paw prints crisscrossed around the labyrinth of paths. The cool breeze gave in to full-blown winter gusts of wind, breaths escaping Lena in white wisps of smoke as she walked the three blocks towards the bookstore under the darkening skies.

The CEO made a mental note to get delivery sent the next time instead. It is not worth trying to walk in the freezing cold while trying to maintain balance in her heels. The snow and ice that painted the streets proved to be a bigger challenge than the acquisition of Edge Technologies.

“Oh my gosh, you are freezing! Get in here quick!” Rounding out of the cashier, Kara grabbed the takeout from her friend and dropping them on the table. Taking off her jacket and throwing the soft piece of clothing over Lena’s shoulders, Kara led the other girl further into the bookstore. A crinkle painted in between Kara’s brows as the taller girl took Lena’s hands into hers, bringing them up and blowing warm breath over them.

Lena blushed, still new to being in close proximity with anyone. The CEO would refute if anyone said she was touch-starved but as much as she could disagree, the red on her cheeks, her soft smile, and quickened heartbeat said otherwise.

“You’re crazy to get takeout in this weather. The least you could do is to get Frank to send you over after getting the food,” Kara chided as she sat the CEO in the backroom. “I’ll go get our food and then we’ll talk.”

Quickly locking up and flipping over the CLOSE sign, the older girl shook her head as she took the two bags of takeout to the backroom. They could have called for pizza delivery in this weather, instead of Lena having to fight the cold to get Big Belly Burger.

If there was something that Kara had known about the young CEO over the months of friendship they shared, it was that Lena was absolutely afraid of the cold. It didn't help that the brunette gets cold easily too. But the younger girl has insisted on picking up the burgers before she dropped by the store, and even if it was just through messages, Kara found herself helpless in rejecting the other girl.

“I can’t believe you lugged all of these through the cold here,” Kara heaved as she set the bags on the small table. Lena beamed a smile at the taller girl, the one where her dimples crinkled, and Kara found herself at a lost for words.

“It’s not every day we get to celebrate you selling one of those trilogy boxed sets,” Lena teased, helping Kara with various junk food she had bought to celebrate the sale.

“One down, three more to go!”

xxx

“Hey Alex! I thought we are meeting at the bar direct?” Kara looked up from the register and saw her sister stepping in. A gust of cold wind accompanied Alex as she stepped into the bookstore, watching as Kara rung up two books to no customers insight.

“I am early so I thought that we can go over together.”

“Let me just pack up and get Lena-”

“Yeah, where’s Lena? Isn’t she always here for dinner on Fridays? Did you ask her out yet?”

“Ask who out? Hey Alex!” the young CEO stepped into sight, a medical journal in hand. The sisters watched as Lena sat the new book on the counter, puzzled by the silence in the store. “Did I pop in at the wrong time?”

“Oh nah, I was just teasing Kara about the girl she likes,” Alex laughed, ignoring the glare that Kara was sending her way. The younger Danvers huffed an irritated sigh, knowing there’s no stopping of Alex now.

The older Danvers had been on Kara’s tail over the past month, encouraging and coaxing her into asking the youngest Luthor out to no success. Kara was sure that Alex wouldn't let this up without a fight. She just hoped that Lena didn't mind, or hopefully, reciprocated her feelings. 

A frown found its way onto Lena’s face, disappearing quickly but not before Kara catching it. “I didn't know you swing that way.”

Kara chided herself internally. Of course, the young CEO wasn't gay; while most of the photos she had seen online of Lena at galas were her alone, there were glimpses of a tall, dark man with a well-trimmed moustache and mischievous eyes that gleamed whenever he was looking at Lena.

Unaware of the internal turmoil in her sister’s heart, Alex laughed. “There’s something in the waters in the Danvers household. We are all so oh-very-gay. In fact, we are heading to the gay bar a couple of blocks away from here. Wanna come along?”

“Sounds good. I haven’t been to one for years. Let me just call Frank so he can give us a lift over while you ladies lock up?” excusing herself, Lena stepped outside to call her driver.

Alex nudged her sister once Lena stepped out of the store. “I did you a favour sis, the rest is up to you.”

Shaking her head, Kara shot Alex a stern look. “Did you not see her face when she asked if I swing _that_ way? She was disappointed, Alex!”

“Wait, how is she disappointed?! She is coming along with us. To a gay bar. And it isn’t even her first!”

“I am just as surprised as you when she agreed. But I saw that flash of upset before she schooled her features.”

“We’ll see alright, we’ll see. Twenty bucks that she plays on our team,” reassuring her sister while throwing in a sure-win bet, the older Danvers nudged Kara out of the door with the bag of books in her hands, locking up behind her sister as they joined Lena on the sidewalk.

A black car stopped in front of the trio within minutes, and Frank hurried down to open the doors for them. With directions to the bar, the trio set their way towards their late-night entertainment.

xxx

“Hey babe, good to see y’all join us,” Kelly greeted Alex with a light peck on the lips and a hug as the trio settled in, surrounded by the sisters’ friends. “Who’s your friend?”

“Hey guys, this is Lena,” Kara introduced, “And this is Kelly, Alex’s girlfriend, Winn, and James.”

“Hi,” Lena smiled at the gang shyly, “I’ve seen you around at the bookstore,” looking at Winn, the young CEO noted.

Like a star-struck fanboy, “Oh my god, Lena Luthor recognizes me! I’m a huge fan,” Winn squealed, reaching over for Lena’s hands. “Since your research on the future of bioengineering was published! And the recent breakthrough with nanobots? Damn girl! If you aren’t the wrong gender, I’d have jumped on you already!” 

Lena laughed that sweet joyful laughter that Kara had grown to love, eyes crinkling at the sides. “Baby Danvers, you might want to tone down those heart eyes,” Kelly whispered, nudging Kara while Alex hid a snicker.

“I don’t know you’re into bioengineering and science? If you want to know anything about the nanobots, I can give a little hands-on with it at the lab,” Lena promised as Winn let out a loud whoop. “And don’t worry, I wouldn't be interested even if you jumped on me. You’re the wrong gender too.”

Everyone turned their attention to the spluttering blonde, watching as Kara coughed, beer spilled over her shirt and onto the bar table. “Oh fuck.”

The conversation stalled, Lena turning to Kara with a look of concern, patting her on the back, “Are you okay? Let me just-” Grabbing some tissue from her handbag, the brunette passed them to Kara before helping to dab some of the spillages away. “Let me go get you some water alright?”

Catching Kara sneaking glances as Lena walked towards the bar, Alex nudged her sister, “You’re such a useless gay, Kara,” the older Danvers laughed, watching her sister’s eyes following the youngest Luthor. “Thanks for the twenty bucks.”

xxx

“So…are y’all all paired up?” Lena asked as she nursed her third Old Fashioned of the night, watching as Alex and Kelly slow-danced to the ballad tune in the bar. Winn and James seemed to be dancing around each other than with each other, although it was relatively clear that they both wanted to be closer.

Kara smiled, nodding her head. “Alex got together with Kelly earlier the year after a nasty breakup. Her story to tell, not mine. Winn has hots for James for the longest time, even when James was dating Lucy. Oh, Lucy is one of our close friends; they broke up amicably when she had to move across the country for her job. Winn hadn’t dared to make a move yet. They are getting there, I guess, seeing how they had been catching lunch and weekend hangouts together.”

“What about you?” Taking another sip from her drink, Lena asked. “Alex was talking about a girl that you like?”

For the second time in an hour, Kara choked on her drink. “The g-girl what?”

Shaking her head and passing a tissue to the older girl, Lena laughed. “The thought of her got you so worked up? The girl that Alex was teasing you about before I walked in? Who’s she? Have I seen her in the store before?”

“Oh no no, there’s no girl. There’s absolutely no girl.”

“You sure? You looked…”

“Ok, maybe there’s a girl? But she’s not interested in me,” Kara mumbled, a blush slowly colouring her cheeks. A crinkle formed in between her brows, “She’s too out of reach for me,” the blonde muttered, downing the rest of her beer.

Lena frowned, not liking the look on Kara’s face. Throughout the months since she had known the blonde, she had never seen Kara this down, this unsure and unconfident about herself. The girl in question must have meant a great deal to Kara.

Despite the budding feelings the young CEO had for her friend, Lena wanted to do something to bring a smile back onto the bookstore owner’s face. “Who is she? Maybe I can be your wingwoman?”

It worked. Kara let out a loud chortle, shoving Lena slightly. “You? Wingwoman? I think you’d scare anyone off when you use your boardroom Lena look,” the taller girl teased, a smile painting her features. 

“Honestly though? Let me know if I can be of help, anything.”

“Enough about me. What about you? Whom had you set your sights on?”

“What are we doing now? 20 questions?” Lena laughed, somewhat nervous if Kara had to pinpoint.

The blonde grinned, elbowing the young CEO, “Come on now, spill. What have you got to hide?”

The brunette took a moment to sober up a little, furrowing her brows as she pondered her answer.

A troubled look, then one slightly nervous, and finally, a resigned expression took spot across her face. “My family name,” the young CEO let out bitter-sounding laughter before continuing, “People used to get close to me to gain access to Lex, and now people avoid me because of Lex.”

Taking a sip from her drink, “My last girlfriend got together with me only because I could get her a job in Luthor-Corp. My best friend from school put up with me just for the recommendation into Luthor-Corp.” Sighing, Lena continued, “The girl that I’ve grown to like…seemed different. She didn’t even know who I was,” Lena smiled a small grin, “But…who knows?”

Crinkle took residence on Kara’s brows as she took Lena’s hands into hers, looking down at their joined hands, “It’s their loss that they couldn't see you for you,” blue eyes met watery green ones, “And never let the past dictates your future. You’re too good, too smart, for people to prove you otherwise.”

Lena nodded, a tear escaping the sides of her eye, “I am sorry for making the whole atmosphere-”

“Oh no, you don’t apologize for your emotions, Lena Luthor. You don't have to be afraid, I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere. I’ll always be your friend.” Giving the younger girl a huge grin, Kara continued, “And hey, that girl’s just like me. We never knew who you were!” Smiling brighter when she saw a small smile creeping up Lena’s face, “Yeah, like you’re just a cute nerdy witch to me when we first talked. She could be like me, falling in love with you before I even, no I mean—”

“You…you like me?” Lena interrupted, a look of surprise painted her features.

Kara’s cheeks were suddenly kissed pink with her unexpected confession, feeling as though her face was on fire. Sucking in a deep breath and taking in the young CEO’s look, soft, unsure, and somewhat worried yet eager, Kara gave the other girl a soft smile. “Is that even a question?” she asked quietly, nervously playing with Lena’s fingers that were in her hands.

“Even without the billionaire tag on your Luthor name, you’re so smart with your numerous degrees, kind and caring, even volunteering at the Children’s Hospital that has your name on it, playful and fun, always game for my crazy antics. You’re just too good, too good for anyone in fact.” 

Tears now freely flowing down Lena’s cheeks, the young CEO cupped the other girl’s face, “Thank you. For everything.”

**“Kara Danvers, you’re my hero.”**

xxx

“Miss Luthor? A Kara Danvers is at the reception, she doesn’t have an appointment,” Jess’s voice brought Lena out of the coding frenzy that she had gotten into since an hour ago, a rare light day for the CEO. “Do you want to let her up? You’ve the next few hours free until the call with Metropolis’s branch at 3:30.”

A smile decorated Lena’s face, “Let her up, Jess. And please put Kara on the list. She’s to be let up whenever she comes over. Thank you.”

It took Kara approximately 90 seconds to reach her door, and a light knock indicated her girlfriend’s arrival. Standing up from behind her desk, the CEO walked to meet the beaming blonde, a similar smile greeting her as Kara reached out for Lena with her free hand, pulling the shorter girl into an embrace. “I’ve missed you,” Kara muttered, breathing in the sweet and calming scent of the CEO’s signature fragrance.

Ever since Kara’s confession two weeks ago, Lena had ended her every day with a trip to the bookstore. The pair would sometimes have takeout in the bookstore, or on a slow day, going out to the nearby restaurants for dinner. Since a couple of nights ago, the night had always ended with the pair snuggled up on Lena’s couch, and mornings starting with a grumpy Kara woken up by Lena and her “insane morning breakfast and way too early work schedule”.

“I missed you too, girlfriend” Lena mumbled, tightening her arms around Kara.

The taller girl let out a laugh, pulling away from the young CEO, “Come on, girlfriend,” she teased, “I am starving. I brought the veggie pasta monstrosity that you liked.”

“One day I’d convert you into a kale fan,” Lena warned, watching as Kara unpacked their lunch.

Clenching to what’s obviously a Big Belly Burger, Kara narrowed her eyes at the brunette. “I’d never. Greasy, meat-loaded burgers are the way to my heart.”

“Oh really?” an eyebrow rose, “Those burgers or me?”

Clenching her heart, Kara pouted at her girlfriend. “Why are you making me choose between my absolute favourites?”

Lena chuckled, “Sometimes my Luthor genes just shine through.”

xxx

“The last time you came here, you went home with a girlfriend,” Alex teased, bumping her shoulder against Lena’s as they watched their girlfriend compete against James and Winn at darts. Both nursing their Old-Fashioned, Alex watched as the young CEO smiled, much like a spring flower opening, extending to her eyes, lighting up her entire face.

“That I did, didn’t I?” the younger girl chuckled, “Can you believe that it was Kara’s rambling that brought us together?”

“One of my sister’s strengths I guess,” Alex guffawed. “I haven’t given you the shovel talk, have I?”

“You know you don’t have to. I’d rather hurt myself a million times over than let Kara come to any harm,” turning to the older Danvers, Lena affirmed. Holding Alex’s gaze, the young CEO levelled with a determined one from herself. 

“That I know you would. But I hope you know that you can come to me for anything too. I’m as much a sister, from now on, to you as I am to Kara.”

An eyebrow rose, a look much softer than how she would direct to anyone else, Lena nodded, “Thank you, Alex. And you know that if you need anything, you can talk to me too, right?”

“Well, about that,” the older Danvers started, “care to send me a full set of L-Corp’s medical equipment?” Mischievous eyes glimmering, Alex laughed.

_The next morning, two huge boxes with L-Corp emblem greeted Alex when she stepped into her lab. Two full sets of medical equipment and enhanced lab tools were sent to Alex, courtesy of Lena Luthor._

_Snapping a photo of the boxes, Alex sent it to both Lena and her sister._

_Alex 08:23am  
_ _Let it be known that you are more of a sister to me than Kara is from today on._

 _Badass Danvers 08:24am  
_ _Baby Luthor has my heart now. If you dare to make her cry, you answer to me now._

 _Baby Danvers 08:30am  
_ _!!! I see that your loyalty can be bought. I am disappointed in you, Alex._

 _Badass Danvers 08:32am  
_ _When a set of what your girlfriend sent me cost more than 100 grand, yeah, my loyalty can be bought. What more do you expect?_

xxx

“You never told me what’s your Hogwarts house,” settling on the couch beside her girlfriend, Kara said as the suspense-filled opening tune rang crisp and clear from the state-of-the-art home entertainment system. Seeing that Lena had finally finished all the books, the blonde decided it was time to introduce the movies to the other girl. 

_“You’d now have to watch the movies, Lena,” Kara insisted as the pair lounged in Kara’s bedroom._

_“Do you really want to waste time on movies with the little time we have with each other at night?” not a big fan of movies and tv, Lena thought that finishing the books were enough but apparently not, because there were still movies and even a play?!_

_Offended, the blonde sent a pout Lena’s way. “Do you not want the full experience?”_

_Lena knew she would give in, just because of that pout. “Next weekend. We’ll dedicate that to completing the Harry Potter movies, alright?”_

_“I love you,” Kara smiled against the other girl’s lips. “Oh, I’d have to warn you first though, the books are still better than the movies.”_

_Heaving a sigh, “then why do you insist on watching the movies?” Lena asked, resting her head on Kara’s shoulders._

_Kara giggled, “Because you need the full magical experience, apprentice witch.”_

“Give it a guess,” the brunette teased her girlfriend. “I’d expect you to have placed bets with the gang on my Hogwarts house.” Focus split between the screen and her girlfriend, Lena grinned as she snuggled closer to her human heater of a girlfriend

“That,” Kara dragged, “is absolutely correct. I’d hope you’re Slytherin just so we complete all four houses, but I was truly torn between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor for you.”

“Reasons…?”

“Ravenclaw was a clear choice; you’re the smartest person I’ve known, and yet is always willing to lend a helping hand and share your wisdom. I’ve my bets placed in Ravenclaw for you,” Kara pondered, “but also Gryffindor, because despite everything that had been thrown to you, you’ve always been the bravest and faced everything head-on. Plus, you’re stubborn,” the older girl laughed as her girlfriend elbowed her, mock annoyed at the blonde. “So, what are you?” 

“What wouldn’t you give to know the answer?” now tugging Kara into her lap, Lena teased, movie forgotten, planting a chaste kiss on her girlfriend’s pout.

Wrinkling her nose at her girlfriend, Kara acted as though she was deep in thought. “I’ll trade you Alex for the answer,” she gave, a solemn look on her face, amusing Lena.

“Why would I want Alex, when I have the better Danvers?”

xxx

The two days of Harry Potter marathon drew to an abrupt end early Sunday afternoon as the pair was coerced into hosting an impromptu game night. Seeing that the only board game at Lena’s was her chess set, Kara had made a quick trip home to grab some of her games, coming back to Lena’s with takeout for lunch. 

Despite the luxurious penthouse, a look of anxiousness attached itself to Lena’s features the entire afternoon. Even after making sure that she had enough wine, beers, snacks, and basically everything they would need for game night, the CEO couldn't help but worry. Yes, she had hung out with ~~Kara’s~~ her friends at the bar, joined game nights at both Alex’s and Kara’s, and even went for lunches with Kelly whenever she had to drop by Obsidian North, but it was after all, her first time hosting the gang at her place.

“You don't have to worry so much,” Kara reassured, pushing forward slightly and capturing Lena’s lips with hers. The brunette returned the kiss eagerly, relieved for the distraction, feeling as the taller girl wrapped her arms around her neck. Handsy and affectionate, Kara had been single-handedly satisfying Lena’s touch-starved self ever since they became girlfriends. Closing her eyes, the younger girl felt her body melt into the blonde’s touch.

_“Miss Luthor, Alex Danvers is here with three other visitors. Do we let them up?”_

Groaning, Lena pulled away from her girlfriend, reaching for the intercom and pressing the accept button. “They are here,” she mumbled, burying her head into her girlfriend’s neck. Even with Kara’s familiar scent comforting her, the CEO felt her nerves coming back once again.

Knowing that the gang will be up within the next minute, Kara chuckled, cupping her girlfriend’s face and giving her quick peck. “Nothing to worry about, babe. I love you, and I adore your house. They will too. In fact, watch them be amazed by it. Bet you twenty for it!”

Lena chuckled; despite only being together for a month, Kara always knew what to say and do to calm Lena down, and the brunette cannot be more thankful for. A knock on the door disrupted the quiet in the room, and Lena looked up. “I’ll get the door,” Kara whispered, kissing Lena on the cheeks. Immediately missing the warmth from her girlfriend, the CEO muttered quiet complains as she made her way to her kitchen, taking out the alcohol.

xxx

“Told you they will geek out over your apartment,” Kara chuckled, hand in Lena’s as they watched Winn and James marvelled over the impressive home entertainment system.

“What I wouldn't give to have this at home,” Winn had muttered, making James laughed at his obvious wanting.

Game night was delayed when the gang demanded tour around the penthouse, admiring all the art pieces and unreleased tech that littered around Lena’s place. Currently on the balcony were Alex and Kelly, taking in the picturesque sunset, arms around each other. “If I knew you’ve such views, I’d ask you to host game nights sooner,” Kelly teased as she joined the couple on the couch.

“I’d bring the Playstation over the next time you host game night,” Winn promised, “I can’t wait to see the graphics on your TV.”

“Babe, I think you’ve been volunteered as the go-to game night host from now on,” Kara smiled, leaning towards Lena’s lips until she was gently kissing her. If anyone had been paying attention to the pair, it hadn’t been hard to see them constantly gravitating around each other, a part of their bodies touching the one another’s at any given moment.

“Get a room,” Alex groaned, “I do not need to see my little sister kissing her girlfriend.”

“The number of times I see you sucking face with Kelly?” cheeks blushing, Kara complained.

Stealing a quick peck on Kara’s cheeks, “We can also cut game night and chase them out,” Lena joked.

“I’ve a better idea,” eyes sparkling, Kara grinned like a Cheshire cat, “we’re going to crush them in the games.”

“Oh game on, baby Danvers.”

xxx

“LENA’S CHEATING,” Winn yelled as he declared bankrupt, “I have never, I repeat, never, been the first to bankrupt in Monopoly,” the geek groaned, burying his head into James’ shoulders.

The gang chortled at Winn’s antics, knowing that the geek is going to whine about this until their next game night. Genius as he was, Winn was the biggest sore loser amongst them, which was also why he usually paired with Kara, the self-declared game queen, instead of James.

“I own a multi-billion company, Winn,” levelling a glare that would render even the toughest CEOs useless, Lena drawled. “It might be my first-ever game of Monopoly but business and negotiations? I could do that since I was five.”

“Plus, it isn’t even just Lena making you bankrupt. You kept landing on the owned properties. She just helped end your misery,” Kara laughed, provoking her usual game night partner, looping an arm around Lena’s shoulder and tugging the younger girl over for a kiss.

It was the young CEO’s first time playing Monopoly, always opting out because of how intense the game could get between the gang. The game went on for another hour or so, with Winn rooting for anyone who wasn't Lena. The brunette’s first foray into the game saw her clenching the victory, with Alex being a close second.

“I demand a rematch!” Alex yelled, jumping up and pointing an accusing finger at the CEO as she landed on Lena’s most expensive property, proudly displaying the red hotel as if taunting the older Danvers. The group chortled, Kelly tugging her girlfriend back down onto the couch as Alex fumed.

Planting a kiss on Alex’s puffed up cheeks, Kelly giggled at Alex’s childishness, something rare and what Kelly would love to see on a regular basis. “That’s enough Monopoly for you tonight, Danvers.”

“She cheats,” Alex mumbled, resting her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder as the group broke off to the kitchen for their dinner.

“You’re becoming like Winn,” Kelly teased, poking her girlfriend’s cheeks as she sulked.

“Doesn't change the fact that Lena cheats,” complaining as Alex got pulled up the couch and pushed towards the kitchen.

Throwing the dishtowel at her sister, Kara laughed. “Stop complaining and eat before I steal all your pizza.”

“First your girlfriend steals my win, and now you steal my dinner?”

Shoving her sister playfully out of her way, “first my girlfriend wins her win, and now you’re eating dinner that she paid for,” Kara rebutted, deadpanned.

Turning to her girlfriend, Alex unleashed her inner Kara Danvers in the form of a killer pout, “now my sister bullies me,” she whined, much to the gang’s amusement. James sniggered, earning a glare that seemed to make the big man wilt visibly.

Kelly shook her head, plating their pizza from what’s left and taking Alex hand to lead her back into the living room. “Shhh, that’s enough whining for tonight too. Now you eat, and hope we win charades against your sister and her girlfriend.”

“Now even my girlfriend doubts me…”

xxx

It was near midnight before Lena plopped onto her couch once again, having cleaned up all the food and alcohol after the gang left. Turned out, the lack of games in her childhood did nothing to deter the genius from demolishing the gang in Pictionary (she had Kara who drew like an artist), charades (the CEO did not have four degrees and two PhDs for show), and even the ridiculous Ugly Doll card game.

_“I don't know why Kara bought this when we first played, but this shall be the game that Lena Luthor meets her demise,” Winn had declared when Kelly dug up the Ugly Doll game._

_“I wouldn't be so sure,” Lena laughed, snatching over the instruction slip while the rest refilled their beers._

_“You should really let them have the win in this game,” Kelly advised, “It’s so rowdy and crazy. I usually sit out of it,” the therapist laughed, passing another can of beer to the young CEO._

_“Can’t let them break my winning streak can I?” Lena smiled, sharing a playful eyebrow wiggle at the other girl as Winn and Alex huddled together, seemingly plotting to cheat in the game. “Hey! No cheating!”_

_“We’re not cheating. We’re just making sure you lose,” sticking out her tongue at the youngest Luthor, Alex yelled._

_Safe to say, no one can stand in her way when Lena Luthor was determined to win._

Exhausted, Kara nestled beside Lena after she had packed away the last of the games. The self-professed queen of games threatened a break-up when Lena won her second round of charades, much to the entertainment of both Alex and Winn.

_“Now you understand our frustration,” her sister goaded, laughing as Kara seethed._

“Stay for the night?” Lena asked quietly, turning her head to Kara’s profile. “It’s too late to go home anyway.” Kara hummed an affirmation, basking in the quiet that had returned to the penthouse.

A few moments passed as the pair enjoyed each other’s company before Lena stood, pulling Kara along. “Let’s go to bed. I’ll wake you up with breakfast tomorrow.”

xxx

Bright rays threatened to spill through the blinds and Lena groaned in her pillow; she loved the view from her window but hated the direction for the sun always woke too early for her liking. An unruly mess of blonde hair, bright like its owner and the morning sun, greeted the brunette as she turned her body slightly to face her girlfriend. The arm that lay haphazardly across her back, hidden beneath the fluffy thousand-thread comforter, brought security and calmness to Lena without even trying.

Taking in the quiet morning, welcoming the silence before the rush of a new week, the close proximity that she seemed to be used to with Kara, still felt slightly foreign whenever she woke up next to her girlfriend. It fitted her, like how it meant that they were the right fit for each other, and it was, simply put, nice.

“What got you deep in thought so early in the morning?” a husky voice rasped through the quiet as Kara turned to face her girlfriend.

A smile lit up Lena’s face, “how do you even know that?”

“I can hear you thinking,” Kara smiled, scrunching her nose.

Lena leaned closer to her girlfriend, taking in the sleepy eyes, crinkle in between her eyebrows, and the lips that the brunette wished to kiss. “Nothing that you need to worry about,” the brunette replied.

Still cosy and very sleepy, Kara hummed, hugging her girlfriend and tangling their legs together under the comforter. “Five more minutes, five more before we have to wake up and face the world together.”

Lena did not know if it was the blonde saying that they will “face the world together”, or being greeted by Kara’s sleepy eyes and soft smiles every morning was what she knew she would want to for the rest of her life, or the calmness and understanding that her girlfriend always brought with her, that made the CEO decided that she would not want another morning without the blonde by her side. Burying her head in between Kara’s shoulder and neck, she asked softly, “Move in with me?”

The quiet seconds that ticked by made Lena worried. Was it too fast? Were they not there yet? Was it a bad time to ask? Bothered by her doubts, the brunette almost missed the nod that Kara gave. “Yeah,” came the quiet answer, “yeah, I’d move in with you.”

“I don’t want to wake up another day without you by my side.”

“Me too, Kara. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lena's Hogwarts House is Ravenclaw, just so we're clear here.  
> I live for comments.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
